El Deber de un Hermano
by SonKarmela
Summary: WereGarurumon está buscando a su hermano menor. No le importa nada de lo que pueda suceder con tal de volver a verle. Piensa que es su deber encontrarle y no parara hasta conseguirlo.


WereGarurumon corría por las montañas nevadas. Había oído la noticia de que otro licántropo, semejante a él pero de otro color, había matado esa noche a dos digimon en ese mismo lugar. Aunque le había costado bastante confiar en el digimon que le informó, al final había aceptado el hecho de que no tenía otro remedio que comprobarlo él mismo. Además de que llevaba demasiados años buscando a su hermano como para rendirse ahora. Debía encontrarlo antes de que la oscuridad le manipulara por completo.

Destrozó una roca con sus garras y saltó para esquivar los trozos rebeldes. Tenía que darse prisa, quería comprobar si de verdad se trataba de su hermano. Después de todo, había muchos como él y también como su hermano menor, y ese digimon podría haberse equivocado. Pero él, precisamente él, sabía perfectamente como era su hermano. Conocía con exactitud sus rasgos, su olor, su sonrisa siniestra y sobretodo esa aura oscura que tanto había odiado. Si su hermano hubiera nacido igual que él… entonces ahora no estaría corriendo por la montaña.

Recordaba su infancia junto a su hermano menor. Jugaban como digimon normales, y sin embargo, él siempre había notado que su compañero era distinto. Miraba al resto de los digimon con odio e incluso le había escuchado hablar de sus muertes. Hacía las cosas en solitario, pese que WereGarurumon estaba a su lado a cada minuto. Nunca quiso saber nada de sus padres, y aunque toleraba a WereGarurumon, hubo un momento en que comenzó a cambiar. Se hizo más distante, no hablaba con su familia y entrenaba todos los días. Luchaba contra otros digimon —que a simple vista eran mucho más poderosos que él—, y se provocada dolor él mismo, para, según su hermano, los demás no fueran capaces de lograr ese cometido.

Se detuvo de pronto, indeciso. ¿Por qué habían venido esos digimon a por su hermano? Acaso su personalidad, tan diferente a sus iguales, ¿había llamado la atención? ¿O tal vez por qué notaron en él un poder mayor que en el resto? En el fondo, WereGarurumon sabía que se trataba de que fuera la parte negativa de los de su especie. Había nacido así y no se podía remediar. Sin duda, desde que salió del huevo, sus padres ya habían sabido lo que sucedería con su segundo hijo.

Aulló a la luna, sintiéndose solo y golpeó la nieve, furioso.

Volvió a correr al sentir que debía encontrarlo cuanto antes. Quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a su hermano menor. Ayudarlo a ser diferente, a cambiar, a volver a ser el digimon pequeño con el que jugaba. Acompañarlo en su travesía, y matar a los digimon malignos que le secuestraron para hacer de él un digimon oscuro. Su hermano no era malvado, sólo había nacido con ese poder corrupto. Por eso no podía dejar de buscarle. Se había entrenado para aquello. Se había marchado de casa para poder volver a observar a su hermano y decirle lo que pensaba al respecto de él. Que no le rechazaría como los demás. El color era igual. Que él fuera negro no tenía nada que ver, eran hermanos y lo serían siempre.

Estuvo toda la noche corriendo alrededor de la montaña, sin encontrar a ningún digimon. Estaba la posibilidad de que ese digimon le hubiera engañado, pero ¿para qué? ¿De qué le servía mentirle? Seguramente sólo quería que un licántropo con apariencia peligrosa se fuera de su poblado. De todas maneras, ya estaba algo cansado y debía reunir energías para seguir con el viaje, por lo que entró a una de las cavernas que había visto antes y se acurrucó para dormir. Aunque había cerrado los ojos, tenía todos los sentidos alerta por si algún intruso se atrevía a atacarle. No moriría sin encontrar a su hermano menor antes.

Esa noche soñó con el secuestro. Recordaba perfectamente como había tratado de ayudar a su hermano, sin poder hacer nada. Le golpearon en el rostro y ya no pudo levantarse. Notó como sangraba, pero no le importó. Sus ojos estaban clavados en la lucha que mantenía su hermano contra esos digimon, que, al igual que él, fue derrotado con facilidad. Finalmente, cogieron a su hermano y se lo llevaron. Segundo después, su silueta desaparecía.

Despertó, sudoso y con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza. ¡Esos digimon le habían robado a su hermano menor! Apretó los puños e imaginó la muerte de esos tres con una sonrisa perversa. Le daba miedo que la oscuridad se apoderase de él, y por eso, tras pensar eso, se asustó. Movió la cabeza y respiró hondo, tranquilizándose. Salió de la cueva un momento y observó el cielo estrellado, preguntándose, como muchas veces, donde se encontraba su hermano.

Al día siguiente bajó de la montaña y caminó con calma. Sabía que los licántropos como su hermano —con el poder oscuro—, dormían por el día. Era por ello que prefería buscarle temprano. Sería mejor encontrarle mientras que dormía, ya que despierto podría ser peligroso. Había pasado tiempo desde que se habían vuelto, y su hermano le podía ver como un enemigo, al menos hasta que se diera cuenta de quién era.

Llegó a otro pueblo, este más grande que el anterior, y no supo que hacer. ¿Podría entrar sin que los guardias le atacaran? No quería dañar a los digimon que residían ahí y mucho menos armar jaleo. Si pasaba por los pueblos era para preguntar sobre el paradero de un licántropo como él pero de distinto color. No había obtenido mucha información desde que salió de viaje, excepto ayer, pero comprobó que fue un simple engaño para que se marchara.

Fue de tienda en tienda para indagar. Trataba de preguntar con educación, como le habían enseñado sus padres, y así no asustar a los digimon. En muchas ocasiones consiguió que estos conversaran con él, otros cerraron la tienda y se encerraron en casa, temblando de pavor. Fue tedioso soportar las miradas frías de los Guardias que protegían el lugar, y deseó retarles en una batalla fuera de la aldea, pero su deber no era aquel y por ello lo dejó estar.

Antes de marcharse, se giró. Se trataba de una digimon anciana, al menos eso era la apariencia que daba. El pelo gris le tapaba los ojos y lo llevaba recogido en una coleta. Vestía como una adivina —WereGarurumon había visto varias en su viaje, sin confiar en ninguna de ellas—, y en la mano portaba un bastón, que parecía más una escoba para limpiar la casa. Jamás hubiera comenzado a andar hasta allí para hablar con una Adivina, ya que no se fiaba de las palabras que ellas decían, sin embargo, esa digimon le llamó. Y WereGarurumon sintió, por primera vez, que sería capaz de decirle la verdad.

—Buscas a alguien, ¿verdad? —sonrió—. Soy Babamon —saludó.

—Eso podrías haberlo descubierto escuchándome hablar con el resto de los digimon —contestó él—. Si quieres que crea que eres una buena Adivina, di algo más íntimo. Algo que sólo yo conozca.

—Tienes razón. Pero mejor entremos, ¿no? Me gusta hablar con mis clientes a solas.

—Si sus intenciones es cobrarme por esto, le informo que no tengo dinero —dijo WereGarurumon, sincero—. Decida usted si quiere contestar a mis preguntas gratis.

—No te voy a pedir nada a cambio de decirte donde se encuentra tu hermano secuestrado.

WereGarurumon se quedó quieto mientras que Babamon entraba su tienda. No se le escapó que la Adivina sonreía y le invitaba a entrar. Jamás había contado a la gente que preguntaba que su hermano había sido secuestrado, sólo pedía información sobre un licántropo oscuro.

Babamon se encontraba sentada encima de un cojín, delante de una mesa y sobre ella había una bola de cristal. WereGarurumon se depositó en el otro "asiento" y observó el objeto con atención. La mayoría de las Adivinas tenían una cosa así, y sin embargo, ninguna de ella era capaz de hacerla funcionar. Había entrado ahí, pero tal vez Babamon no sabía nada. Habría descubierto a través de otras personas que su hermano había secuestrado, y estaba esa posibilidad por supuesto. Debía tener cuidado.

—¿Estás seguro de querer encontrar a tu hermano menor, joven licántropo? —preguntó la Adivina, dejando la escoba a un lado y colocando sus manos en la bola d cristal.

—Sí.

—Está claro que no conoces los riesgos de tú búsqueda —río.

—¿Qué está diciendo?

—Yo no digo nada, nada de nada —contestó, moviendo las manos alrededor de la bola de cristal—. Te estoy avisando, que es diferente. Y por eso quería asegurarme. Tu corazón es sincero al anunciar que quieres encontrar a tu hermano menor pese a saber que tu hermano puede estar controlado por la oscuridad y por tanto sería capaz de matarte sin preguntar antes.

—Mi hermano no haría eso —protestó.

—Mmm… ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no ves a tu hermano, licántropo?

—Cuatro años —respondió, cansado de esa charla.

—¿Y en serio crees que sigue siendo el mismo que antes? —suspiró—. Deberías conocer las consecuencias de buscar a un licántropo oscuro.

—¡Me dan igual los peligros! ¡No pude hacer nada para que esos digimon lo secuestraran y eso que soy el mayor de los dos! Quiero compensar mi error haciéndole compañía en la vida. Le encontraré y le ayudaré a controlar su poder.

—Estás completamente equivocado.

—Sólo quiero que me diga donde se encuentra, el resto se lo puede guardar para usted; no me interesa saberlo.

WereGarurumon ladró, finalizando la charla. Babamon suspiró y miró el cristal, sin hacer caso a su invitado. Pero seguiría con el tema más adelante, sin hacerle caso. El licántropo todavía no lo sabía, pero en la casa de la Adivina, no podría usar la violencia para hacerle acallar. La tienda estaba protegida para que ningún digimon con intenciones de matar a Babamon pudiera obtener el resultado de la sangre.

Los minutos pasaron sin que el licántropo se moviera y Babamon dijera algo. WereGarurumon esperaba las palabras de la Adivina, pero no quería volver a escuchar ninguna advertencia. Su hermano no le haría daño. En cuanto supiera quien era dejaría que la hablara. Lo único que quería de su hermano menor era su perdón, porque le había fallado al no luchar a su lado. Cerró los ojos, odiándose y queriendo marchar cuanto antes de ese lugar.

—Sé dónde está —anunció la voz de la anciana.

WereGarurumon abrió los ojos enseguida y adelantó un poco el rostro. Como le sucedía siempre, no veía nada extraño o distinto en la bola de cristal. Clavó sus ojos en lo de la Adivina y le pidió con un movimiento de la cabeza que le informara.

—Pero no te lo pienso decir hasta que hablemos, licántropo.

—Entonces me iré —contestó y se levantó del cojín.

—No te interesa marcharte sin saber dónde está tu hermano menor, te lo aseguro.

—¿Por qué?

—Por qué tu hermano se ha vuelto un monstruo, WereGarurumon. Ya no es el de antes —le hizo saber; después calló.

Bajó el rostro, temblando. Si fuera otro digimon, jamás le hubiera permitido que llamara a su hermano de esa manera. Pero no se trataba de un insulto, sino de una verdad, y lo había notado en su timbre de voz. Había llegado a pensar que sería capaz de encontrarle antes de que sucumbiera a la oscuridad, pero no lo había logrado. Apretó el puño y se prometió que lo seguiría buscando. Ahora más que nunca quería saber dónde estaba y hablar con él. Hacerle cambiar. Sólo a él le escucharía.

—No dudo en que tú fuerza, joven licántropo, es fuerte —comenzó a hablar—, pero aunque es tu hermano menor, no se puede comparar a ti. Es mucho más poderoso y gracias a su poder y entrenamiento, brutales ambos, no le derrotarás.

—Yo no pienso pelear contra él.

—No te quedará otro remedio que lograr ganarle si quieres que te escuche. Si quieres que sea sincera contigo, ahora tu hermano menor sólo piensa en obtener fuerza. Mata a digimon inocentes, absorbe sus datos y se hace más poderoso. No es el mismo que antes —le repitió de nuevo—. Los secuestradores le han enseñado una vida diferente y horrorosa. Ten cuidado cuando te encuentres con él. Puedes morir.

—Haré que me escuche sin necesidad de pelear —insistió.

—¡Ya te he dicho que eso es imposible! —Gritó Babamon, golpeando la pesa con las dos manos—. ¿Quieres oírme? ¡Abre tus orejas, lobo!

—Babamon —la Adivina se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre—, no he venido aquí para que me diga que puedo morir. La verdad es que no me importa si vuelva a ver a mi hermano otra vez. Llevo buscándole mucho tiempo y sólo quiero saber que está bien, pero para ello necesito tenerle delante de mí. Estoy seguro de que usted sería capaz de decirme todo sobre él, pero quiero saberlo por parte de mi hermano menor.

—Me doy cuenta que no podré hacerte cambiar de opinión.

—No —negó rotundamente.

—De acuerdo —suspiró la Adivina—. Entonces le diré donde se encuentra. Pero por favor, piense muy bien lo que va a hacer.

—Lo haré —accedió el licántropo.

Se acercó al licántropo y le susurró en la oreja lo que debía hacer para que su hermano fuera hasta él. No hacía falta que siguiera buscándole, ya que estaba cerca, le bastaba con incrementar su fuerza para que su hermano lo oliera y fuera a su encuentro, ya que este le interesaba encontrar un contrincante que estuviera a su altura, o al menos cerca.

WereGarurumon se despidió de la Adivina y abandonó la tienda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Aunque tenía en la cabeza las palabras de advertencia de Babamon, no les daba mucha importancia. Ahora que sabía cómo hacer para volver a ver a su hermano, no le interesaba nada más. En la noche, cuando la luna saliera majestuosa en el cielo, aullaría a la luna y usaría sus ataques para llamar la atención de su hermano menor.

Babamon no perdió de vista al licántropo hasta que se quedó sola en la Tienda. Cerró un momento los ojos y cogió su escoba con ambas manos, la levantó hacia arriba. Cuando los abrió, estaban blancos y el poder de la Adivina aumentaba increíblemente.

—Cualquiera que se atreva a matar a este joven licántropo, quedará petrificado cuando salga el sol y vivirá en la oscuridad para toda la eternidad.

Acababa de crear una maldición para aquel digimon que luchara contra WereGarurumon y lo matara sin piedad. Sabía que el licántropo no lucharía por placer, ya que había visto su puro corazón, sin embargo, no confiaba para nada en ese hermano que había buscado con su bola de cristal. No sólo había ayudado a su invitado diciéndole donde estaba su hermano, también al resto del digimundo.

Se sentó en el frío hielo y esperó. Quedaban algunas horas para que saliera la luna. Su hermano seguiría durmiendo pero despertaría en cuanto anocheciera. Debía esperar un poco más. Pero no le importaba. Había llegado el momento de hablar con él, de hacerle recordar esos tiempos cuando eran pequeños. Una parte de él le anunciaba que tendría que pelear, que esa adivina había tenido la razón a la hora de comunicarle que no tendría otro remedio que derrotar a su hermano… ¡Al que había tenido que proteger y no pudo! No entraba a su cabeza que iba a tener que hacer daño a su propio hermano. Y no quería.

El cielo oscuro le sorprendió. Llevaba demasiado tiempo pensando en las consecuencias de la pelea que se había olvidado de lo que debía hacer para llamar indirectamente a su hermano menor. Se levantó del suelo, movió los músculos agarrotados y aulló a la luna con todas sus fuerzas. Después se quedó quieto y trató de escuchar si alguien se acercaba. Nada. Era cierto que debía incrementar su fuerza para que su hermano se percatara de él. De todas maneras, sólo para intentarlo, volvió a hablar a la luna. Sucedió lo mismo.

Saltó lo más lejos que pudo y agudizó la vista para visualizar el bosque. No había ningún digimon cerca todavía. Sus aullidos habrían alejado a los curiosos o incluso paralizado. Su hermano seguía sin acercarse, por lo que debía actuar rápido. Tenía esa noche para que viniera, no quería esperar un día más.

Aumentó su poder lo máximo que pudo y se preparó para utilizar uno de sus ataques.

—¡Ultra ráfaga! —gritó.

Su boca se iluminó y poco a poco comenzó a formarse un rayo azul. Lo lanzó hacia el cielo y después apretó sus dos manos para que este explotara. Si debía llamar la atención de su hermano, aquella era la mejor manera. Había tardado mucho tiempo en controlar aquel hielo que al principio le congelaba por completo antes de usarlo. Se sentía orgulloso de haberlo utilizado, y pronto se sentiría mejor cuando viera la figura de su hermano.

Cayó al suelo con agilidad, apoyándose con una mano.

Cruzó los brazos y sonrió al escuchar a alguien corriendo hacia donde se encontraba él. Pronto vería la figura de su hermano apareciendo por los árboles. Los licántropos eran rápidos, por lo que estaba seguro que apareciera sin que se diera cuenta. Pero también debía ser cuidadoso. Su hermano no lo conocía y tal vez había recibido aquel rayo como un reto para pelear de un enemigo.

Sus alarmas se activaron enseguida cuando un brazo pasó por su cara y le golpeó en el rostro, mandándolo violentamente contra uno de los árboles. Tardó un poco en acostumbrarse al vuelo, pero después clavó las piernas en el tronco y se detuvo, observando al licántropo oscuro que estaba en mitad del bosque, preparado para luchar.

—No deberías haberme llamado, hermanito —dijo BlackWereGarurumon, utilizando uno de sus dedos para provocar a WereGarurumon.

Se había bloqueado. ¡Le había reconocido y aun así le había agredido! No se lo podía creer y sin embargo así había sucedido. La Adivina tenía razón, su hermano había cambiado. Ya no era el mismo. Su aura era oscura, no tenía ni un ápice de luz. Y sus ojos tenían un destello sombrío. WereGarurumon corrió hasta allí y se paró cerca de él, sin poder articular ni una palabra.

—Cuanto tiempo —contestó BlackWereGarurumon, sonriendo—. Pero sigues siendo el mismo ingenuo de siempre.

Abrió y cerró las manos un par de veces. La batalla era inevitable, ya se había dado cuenta de ello.

—Te he… estado buscando —murmuró y tragó saliva.

—¿En serio? —Río—. ¿Y para qué? Yo no tengo nada que ver contigo. Somos hermanos sí, pero eres un debilucho y jamás querrías conocerme. No tienes ni idea de lo diferente que somos.

—No… Tú no eres así. ¡Black, eres mi hermano menor! Te conozco.

—¿De verdad crees que sigo siendo el digimon pequeño que temía relacionarse con los demás? ¿Qué le gustaba estar y hablar contigo? ¡Ja! Que equivocado estás. No puedes ser más inocente.

—Basta, tú no eres así. Si he venido aquí es porque…

—Además, eres un cobarde —le interrumpió y empezó a acercarse—. No moviste ni un dedo para ayudarme cuando esos digimon vinieron con intenciones de pelear. Eras y eres un licántropo pacífico y sensible. ¡Una escoria!

—Yo… —bajó el rostro—. No pude…

—Me has retado, ¿no? Pues bien. Luchemos. Si me vences… Sólo si me vences… Cambiaré. ¿Qué te parece el trato? ¡A mí me encanta esta vida! No tiene ni idea lo divertido que es matar y escuchar los gemidos de dolor de tu contrincante. El olor de sangre de tu enemigo. Sus suplicas. Es… delicioso, un placer para mis oídos desarrollados.

—Es mi culpa. Es mi culpa que te hayas convertido en esto.

—Yo era así desde que nací, hermano, eras tú y nuestros padres lo que retrasaron el monstruo que tenía dentro —se relamió los labios—. Me pregunto a que sabrán tus datos.

No esperó un segundo más. Saltó y golpeó de nuevo a WereGarurumon, que ni siquiera trató de protegerse. Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, tampoco sentía dolor. Se culpaba a sí mismo del comportamiento de su hermano.

—Si hubiera luchado…

—¡Cállate! —le pateó el estómago, furioso de que no gritara de dolor.

—Tendría que haberte protegido, hasta que me hubieran matado…

—¡Deja de hablar y pelea contra mí! ¡Maldito cobarde! ¡Acabaré contigo!

Le cogió la cabeza con una mano y utilizó la otra para darle puñetazos. Pero su hermano mayor seguía sin proferir ninguna palabra, ninguna suplica y mucho menos detenía sus ataques. Eso le enfurecía mucho más. No miraba a ese enemigo como su hermano, sino como un adversario más que le había retado y el cual no sucumbía al dolor de sus golpes.

—Perdóname… Perdóname…

—Me estás hartando con tu sensibilidad femenina —ladró—. Voy a terminar con esto.

—Sí, mátame. Yo… Yo… Dejé que te secuestraran sin hacer nada… Soy un cobarde.

—¡Agh…! ¡Garras de Zorro!

La Garra del licántropo oscuro atravesó el cuerpo de su hermano con facilidad. Después la sacó y le dejó caer al suelo. Tenía la garra llena de sangre y sonrió con satisfacción, pero también le habían herido en su orgullo, ya que el enemigo seguía sin mostrar una cara de dolor.

—Tendrías que haber muerto mucho antes —masculló el hermano menor, acercándose a él.

—Lo siento…

—¡Hazte a la idea de que no quiero tus disculpas, no me interesan! —Le arañó la cara—. ¡Quiero verte sufrir! —Golpeó su frente con la suya propia—. ¡Grita!

—Perdón, hermano… —comenzó a cerrar los ojos—. Es mi culpa…

—¡No dejaré de golpearte hasta que grites, maldito idiota!

—Lo siento…

Cuando la noche desaparece y el sol llega a la altura de los dos hermanos, el licántropo negro notó como su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes. Poco a poco, sus piernas se convirtieron en piedra y finalmente todo su cuerpo, dejando libre su boca, para que pudiera respirar. No hablaría, no podría suicidarse, nadie sería capaz de romper esa piedra, sólo podía esperar a la muerte natural.

Aún se escuchó el sollozó de su hermano mayor, gravemente herido, antes de morir de verdad.


End file.
